


To-Be-Titled PhD Fic

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Grethan, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed





	To-Be-Titled PhD Fic

Relief and joy and utter peace came over Grayson when he stepped out of the building. He had nailed his defense last week. And now it was all confirmed. He was- after five years -Grayson Dolan, PhD. Just a few more loose ends to tie up and he’d be bidding UCLA goodbye for a post-doc at Harvard.

His friends had offered to take him out to celebrate. But he’d declined. He was exhausted. And against his better judgment, he’d agreed to see Ethan that night.

He hoped that his flight would be delayed, or he’d meet some blonde bombshell in the line at security and decide to spend a few more months in London. Anything to keep him away for longer.

But that night, when Grayson was in sweats, fighting to stay awake while he binged RuPaul’s Drag Race, Ethan texted and said he was on his way. And sure enough, Grayson heard his unmistakable knock on the door an hour later.

Grayson took a deep breath. He could do this. He was Dr. Grayson Dolan: strong, intelligent, level-headed. There was no doubt that he’d be able to turn his dissertation into a book in the next year, to sit on the shelf with all of the journals he’d published in. He was successful, kind, and a good friend. He wouldn’t let Ethan intimidate him. Not anymore.

Grayson opened the door.

“Congratulations, Dr. Dolan,” Ethan said. He grinned and pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back.

Grayson swallowed. He had hoped that four months without seeing Ethan in the flesh would solve his problems.  _Their_  problems. But now he was here and Grayson knew things were exactly the same.

Fuck.

“Thanks,” Grayson said hoarsely. He cleared his throat. “They’re beautiful.”

Grayson stepped out of the way and Ethan barged inside with his usual youthful enthusiasm. “I can’t believe my brother is a doctor now! That’s so fucking cool.”

Grayson closed the door and tried to smile through the butterflies in his stomach. “Yeah…I guess it is.”

Grayson headed towards the kitchen to put the roses in some water, and Ethan followed him like a puppy. “And now you’re going to  _Harvard_. Jesus. I can’t believe I’m your twin. Guess you got all the brains.”

“You could get a PhD too, if you didn’t have the attention span of a five-year-old,” Grayson replied. He snipped the ends oft the rose stems into the trash can and filled up his favorite vase with water. Ethan watched him like he was turning water into wine.

Ethan’s attention span improved enormously when Grayson was involved.

Grayson dumped the little packet of flower food into the vase and dropped the flowers in, arranging them carefully.  He set them on the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room and wiped his hands on his sweats. “So…”

Ethan pushed himself off the counter he was leaning against and crossed the small kitchen to where Grayson was standing. 

Grayson trained his eyes on a point behind Ethan’s shoulder. Being in close proximity like this was dangerous, when Grayson could smell Ethan’s aftershave and the leather of his jacket, could trace every line of the tattoos on his arms. But this time, Grayson would hold his ground. He wasn’t physically the strongest anymore, but his will was greater. He-

Before Grayson could react, Ethan had gripped his hips and pulled him to his chest. He buried his face in Grayson’s neck. “I didn’t sleep with anyone in London,” Ethan said, his voice rumbling his chest, low and sweet. 


End file.
